


De Rodillas

by Juanitastar



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanitastar/pseuds/Juanitastar
Summary: Chile tiene una pequeña escapada en el Caribe. Los Países residentes deciden hacerle pasar un buen rato.
Relationships: Chile/Everyone
Kudos: 19





	1. Llegada

**Author's Note:**

> Hice esto hace... seis años? Joder...

Fue Martín quien empezó a decir que necesitaba unas vacaciones a ver si se le quitaba lo gruñón. Como era Martín, Manuel descartó el comentario como una idiotez más que salía de esa boca experta en decir idioteces.

Pero el comentario “necesitas vacaciones” empezó a oírse con inusitada frecuencia, y por gente que si tenía materia gris. Tiare por ejemplo. O…

—Joder, ¿A ti que te pasa? ¿No te han cogido últimamente o qué?

Miguel no era una fuente confiable, pero él también parecía notar algo raro en su chilena persona.

Luego de un corto análisis e su actuación en los últimos días, Manuel tuvo que admitir que realmente estaba estresado. Y esto le estaba siendo ser innecesariamente brusco con sus vecinos. Y el cielo sabia que ya tenía suficientes tensiones acumuladas con ellos como para permitirse agregar más. Necesitaba vacaciones.

La pregunta luego de admitir eso era: ¿A dónde? Con ningún país vecino, eso era seguro. O tampoco quería ir tan lejos. Así que, sin decirle a nadie, ni siquiera al país anfitrión, Manuel pronto se encontró tomando el sol en una playa, vestido de gafas y pantalones playeros.

Y de pronto sintió algo o alguien frente a él, y Manuel tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Tú por aquí? ¡Se va a morir un burro! —dijo un dominicano frente a él, muy alegre de verlo.

Manuel no podía decir lo mismo, aunque si estaba sorprendido de verlo. Porque no le había dicho que venía y trataba de pasar su estadía de incognito.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —le preguntó consternado.

El dominicano rió como si le hubiese dicho un chiste y movió la mano varias veces, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Tú no te preocupes por eso, ¡lo bueno es que estás! —dijo emocionado.

—Tu Skype te delató; cambió tu locación —dijo otra voz más calmada.

Manuel se giró para ver a Jamaica, Alexander para los amigos venir hacia ellos con dos conos de helado, lamiendo uno de ellos. Cuando se acerco, el jamaiquino le ofreció uno, el cual declinó cortésmente. Y pensó en que abrir skype por su móvil no fue lo mejor.

—“No puede ser” —dijo Manuel para sus adentros, al ver venir a Cuba junto con Haití.

—¿Y todo bien? —saltó de pronto Gregorio, sentándose junto a él, en la arena.

—Si, todo súper. Hola —Manuel respondió a Gregorio y saludo a los otros dos que acababan de llegar. Luego volvió con el dominicano—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Hable con Julio ayer, y me dijo que parecías tener un palo metido en el culo que te llegaba hasta el duodeno.

Gregorio hizo el comentario y estallo en risas, junto con sus vecinos. Manuel no le vio la gracia al comentario, e hizo nota mental respecto a Julio.

—¿Y como han estado ustedes? —pregunto, tanto para cambiar el tema como para desviar la atención de su persona, pero no porque realmente estaba interesado en ese momento.

—Bien, bien, sol, calor, René siendo una carga, todo normal.

—Es agradable saber que no puedes durar tres frases sin mencionarme —comento el haitiano, luego miro a Manuel—. ¿Y por cuánto tiempo planeas estar por aquí?

—Un par de días de descanso —respondió este—. ¿Y Puerto Rico y Bahamas?

—No invitadas —respondió Alexander, negando con un dedo—. Es una salida de chicos.

—¿Salida de chicos? Oh bueno, pues sigan ustedes, yo no los interrumpo más.

Vicente rió de buena gana.

—¡No chico, si la salida es contigo! —comentó muy festivo—. Greg nos dijo que estabas de paseo así que decidimos venir a hacerte compañía.

—Oh —dijo Manuel, con expresión neutra—. No debieron.

—Nah, es un gusto —replicó Gregorio, que obviamente no se llevaba el mensaje. Ninguno pareció hacerlo. Es que realmente no debieron.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiera escaparme todo el tiempo, así que aprovechemos —dijo René, y parecía sonreír—. Emborrachémonos y hagamos algo estúpido.

—Ese es el espíritu del Caribe —dijo Alexander, riendo y ofreciéndole unas cinco que René chocó.

Manuel suspiró. Luego los miró seriamente.

—¿Saben qué? Hagamoslo. Pero luego de esto, quiero relajarme en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

—Totalmente —dijo Vicente, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Manuel la aceptó con una media sonrisa, y eso fue el comienzo de una serie de pobres decisiones.


	2. Carne De hombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche es para coger.

El bar estaba ubicado cerca de la playa, la cual podía verse no importase en donde estuvieses ubicado. Hermosa vista.

La bachata resonaba por todo el lugar y Manuel se entretenía viendo a las parejas bailar al ritmo de la música, portando una media sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre era entretenido ver expresiones culturales de ortos países, y gracias a Romeo Santos, había desarrollado un pequeño gusto por la música.

Sentado en el bar, en medio de los cuatro caribeños que se habían tomado en sus manos hacerle pasar más que un buen rato en su viaje de relajamiento. Manuel sólo se dejó convencer cuando le dijeron que le pagarían todos los tragos que quisiera.

A su derecha, Gregorio hablaba algo que no entendía del todo debido a la velocidad con la que disparaba sus palabras (oye, que los dominicanos tienen un rápido español) mientras a su izquierda Alexander hablaba algo que no llegaba a entender porque lo hacía en inglés y en español. Oh bueno, al menos los tragos seguían llegando.

Un móvil sonó y Manuel se giró en dirección a Vicente, quien miró la pantalla del teléfono y sonrió nervioso.

—Blanquita… si, no, si, ¿no? Okey, okey… —Vicente miró su teléfono, suspirando y meneando la cabeza varias veces.

—Lo siento panas, pero Blanca me necesita.

—Que ella no tenga más amistades no significa que pueda molestarte a cada rato —mencionó Gregorio, frunciendo el seño.

Vicente rió de buena gana, pero advirtiendo a Gregorio que lo golpearía si volvía a hacer esa broma. ¿Defensivo? Solo un poco.

Vicente se retiró y fue allí cuando Gregorio sugirió pasarse a una de las mesas de afuera para poder ver mejor el atardecer en la playa. Se acomodaron en una pequeña mesa de madera, y apenas tocaron las sillas de plástico, el dominicano ordenó “Mamajuana”, y tanto René cómo Alexander gruñeron al unísono, exasperados. Ambos recibieron una mirada mortal de Gregorio, pero fue ignorado porque obviamente nadie le tenía respeto.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Manuel, arqueando una ceja.

—Dale un minuto —fue la respuesta de René.

La botella que les trajeron era una… peculiar, por decirlo de alguna forma. Parecía estar llena de pedazos de canela y algún tipo de hierba. No, no era una bebida peculiar, era una sospechosa y Manuel frunció el seño ante esto.

—Mamajuana —explicó el dominicano, con cierto tono de orgullo mientras comenzaba a servir la bebida en varios vasos—. No puedes venir a mi tierra y no probar esto.

—Advertencia —habló René—. Apreciaras su existencia, pero no su gusto.

—Puedo con eso —Manuel aceptó el trago que Gregorio le ofrecía.

—También es un afrodisíaco —comentó Gregorio con un tono sugerente y guiñándole un ojo.

—Uuuuuugh…. —tanto Alexander cómo René giraron los ojos.

—Te voy a ahorrar la vergüenza —dijo René, mirando primero a Gregorio y luego a Manuel—. De ahora en adelante, Gregorio se va a pasar lo poco que queda de la tarde y el resto de la noche lanzándote indirectas para coger contigo.

Manuel evitó reírse, pero la sonrisa en su cara dejaba ver lo mucho que se estaba aguantando. Llevaba rato preguntándose donde estaba el flirteo del dominicano que lo había puesto de primero entre los países caribeños para abofetear en cuanto se propasase según la lista que hizo Blanca en Internet.

—Don’t worry, just tell him he sucks and he will leave you alone —habló Alex, ganándose un “¡hey!” de parte de Gregorio.

A Manuel se le escape una pequeña risa. Evitó comentar a todo ello dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

AL momento de probarla, miró su vaso y asintió varias veces.

—Gregorio, ve pidiendo otra botella —advirtió Manuel—. Estaré borracho en cuanto ese trago termine de llegar a mi estomago. Que el cielo tenga piedad de tu billetera.

* * *

La noche llegó casi tan rápido como Manuel terminaba sus tragos.

—¡Santa mierda! —había expresado Gregorio, medio espantado, medio emocionado ante la increíble resistencia que demostraba Manuel para beber trago tras trago de una bebida que sabia horrenda, pero daba ganas de seguir bebiéndola.

—Hey Greg, ¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó de pronto, luego de terminar el último trago.

René y Alexander lo miraron incrédulo, pero Gregorio fue el más sorprendido de los tres.

—He estado viendo a la gente bailar todo este rato y creo poder copiar un par de pasos, me da curiosidad eso de bailar bachata —explicó Manuel—. ¿Quieres?

Gregorio se puso de pie tan rápido que su silla cayó hacia atrás, tomó la mano de Manuel y de inmediato lo encaminó hacia la pista de baile.

—¿Alex? —llamó René, mientras miraba al dúo empezar a moverse.

—Oh no —dijo este—. Tienes esa sonrisa diabólica que te sale cuando se te ocurre algo terrible.

La sonrisa de René solo aumentó.

—Oh sí. Pide otra mamajuana para ti y para mí.

* * *

Los movimientos eran rítmicos y repetitivos, así que Manuel no tardó en acostumbrarse a ellos. Lo que si no se acostumbró tan rápido fue a la increíble cercanía. Es decir, si, había visto a la gente bailando, pero experimentarla era diferente. Gregorio literalmente estaba frotando su entrepierna contra la suya mientras bailaba. El dominicano tenía la mirada clavada en su rostro, respirando por sus labios entreabiertos mientras se movía sin esfuerzo, manteniendo un ritmo que Manuel pudiese seguir.

Manuel miraba por el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Gregorio hacia un punto del local. El rubor marcaba su rostro. Su entrepierna amenazaba con reaccionar ante el estimulo. Era el momento en que su confianza, ganada por un exceso en el consumo de alcohol del cual se lamentaría en la mañana, le daba una última oportunidad de pensar claramente.

Y Manuel decidió que tener sentido común era una inconveniencia. Especialmente si lo que buscabas era ser un poco puto.

—Oye, Greg —Manuel se acercó al oído del dominicano—. He oído muchas cosas del pico Duarte. ¿Crees que pueda verlo?

Okey, quizás mucho puto. Pero la forma en que Gregorio lo tomó de la mano y casi corrió de regreso a la habitación en donde se hospedaba, le hizo reír.

* * *

A René le caía bien Manuel. Literalmente apenas y habían cruzado palabra, (ocasiones en que recibía ayuda chilena aparte), pero Manuel era una de esas personas que te podían caer bien desde la distancia. Por eso aceptó el plan de ir a hacerle compañía mientras pasaba un rato en las tierras de Gregorio. Por eso y por otra razón.

Odiaba admitirlo, realmente lo hacía, pero René debía decir que Gregorio era atractivo. En cuanto vio cómo al dominicano le brillaron los ojos al ver a Manuel en traje de baño en la playa, supo que iba a intentar algo.

Cuando Manuel decidió aceptar el trago de Mamajuana, René supo que era su forma de decir “no me importaría una revolcada amistosa”. Y quizás esto era una sorpresa para algunos, pero René tenía libido. Y su libido en ese momento le había ordenado que no podía dejar que Gregorio fuese el único beneficiado cuando fueron tres los que se quedaron (lo siento Vicente, ya te arrepentirás cuando te cuenten la historia) a hacerle compañía al chileno, quisiese o no. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo dijimos que íbamos a esperar? —quiso saber Alexander, quien había estado inquieto desde que Manuel y Gregorio abandonaron la pista de baile.

—Diez minutos para que se besuqueen—. Luego de eso, acción.

Alexander lucio más vivo de lo que lo había el último mes.

—Entonces ya es tiempo para la cuenta regresiva. Diez segundos.

René se puso de pie, y Alexander prontamente lo imitó. La hospitalidad caribeña empezaba ahora.

* * *

El pasillo en donde se encontraba su habitación estaba desierto, y quizás por el alcohol, quizás para dejar en claro sus intenciones de unirse, René sugirió quitarse los pantalones antes de entrar.

—Danm boy, love your undewear —mencionó Alexander luego de desnudarse casi por completo y mirando a René.

—Si testa noche todo sale cómo debe salir, te la regalo.

* * *

René y Alexander encontraron a Manuel de rodillas en el suelo, con la pija de Gregorio a medias dentro de su boca y con sus manos apretando los glúteos del dominicano. Literalmente lo habían agarrado con las manos en la masa.

Manuel se preguntó si era extraño no sentirse alarmado por ser visto en semejante estado. Al menos aun llevaba su ropa interior puesta. Hablando de eso, oye, bonita ropa interior la de René. Luego le preguntaría donde la consiguió y si viene en otros colores aparte de lila.

—Hey —saludó Alexander, levantando una mano—. Greg, ¿Qué tan bueno es?

Gregorio tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus manos descansando en el cabello revoleteado de Manuel.

—La mejor mamada que me han dado en mi puta vida —contestó el dominicano.

—Manuel… —llamó René, bajándose el frente de la ropa interior para dejar salir su miembro erecto—. ¿Te importa si nos unimos?

Manuel abandonó el pico de Gregorio para contestar, una sonrisa obscena en su rostro.

—Mientras más mejor.

* * *

La ropa interior de Alexander y René se perdió en el camino hacia en donde se encontraban Manuel y Gregorio.

René se colocó junto a Manuel, y al este girarse, se encontró con su miembro erecto en todo su esplendor. Sonrió, tomando la pija con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda sujetaba la de Alexander. Miró hacia el frente y abrió sus labios y dejando a Gregorio posesionarse nuevamente de su boca.

Manuel succionaba con fuerza la pija de Gregorio, sacándole mil comentarios al dominicano, comentarios obscenos que mantenían la pija del chileno babeante y dura como una piedra.

Su mano derecha se movía alrededor del grosor de la pija de René, de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente. Ponía más atención en la punta, la cual ya estaba inundada de pre-semen. René respondía con suspiros y murmuraba una que otra palabra en creole. Manuel necesitaba oírlo decir más cosas en ese idioma.

Su mano izquierda trabajaba con Alexander, dándole fuertes frotadas que, aunque un poco descoordinado, lograban su objetivo de mantener al joven deseando por más.

—Come on, suck me a little —le pidió el jamaiquino, formando un pequeño puchero. Era adorable y con eso se ganó a Manuel.

Abandonó la pija de Gregorio, y acercó su rostro a la de Alex, aprovechando que la tenía bien agarrada, lo recibió en su boca de un golpe.

Alexander abrió los ojos enormemente al sentir la lengua de Manuel alrededor de la punta de su miembro, gimió plácidamente al sentirlo succionar.

—Shit! What a whore mouth! —murmuró—I love it!

Luego de un tiempo de sacarle comentarios a Alexander, Manuel decidió que René también merecía un poco mas de afecto.

—Hablas poco y chupas mas, si tan solo otros latinos siguieran tu ejemplo —mencionó René, suspirando al sentir la humedad de los labios de Manuel alrededor de su miembro.

A Gregorio le importaba un comino cualquier insulto hacia su persona, la mano de Manuel estaba en su pija y por todos los infiernos a los que iban a ir por esta orgia, no sabía que dejarse pajear por otra persona pudiese sentirse tan bien. 

Manuel no supo cuanto tiempo pasó chupando entre las tres pijas e intercambiando sus manos con su boca cuando finalmente llegó a su límite.

—Ugh, ya me duele la mandíbula. Hagamos otra cosa—les comentó a los caribeños, abandonando sus pijas mientras se ponía de pie.

* * *

—Lo que quieras —contestó Gregorio, sonriendo tontamente porque había sido el último al que Manuel había tratado de sacarle el alma por la pija.

—Qué bueno que dices eso, porque quiero tu culo –dijo Manuel, mirando al dominicano y sonriendo cuando este se sobresaltó.

—¡¿Mi qué?! —exclamó Gregorio. La petición era exactamente lo opuesto a lo que había tenido en mente.

—¿Te has visto en traje de baño? Vamos, déjame probar lo que tienes detrás —insistió Manuel, sin una onza de vergüenza en su voz o su accionar. Mamajuana era una buena bebida. 

—Este…

Gregorio miró hacia los otros caribeños en busca de ayuda, pero solo recibió risillas burlescas por parte de ellos.

Manuel frunció el seño.

—Te la chupé como paleta de coco, ¿recuerdas? Quiero mi paga.

—¡¿Es que eso tenía precio?! ¡Joder con la inflación!

Alexander casi se dobla de la risa

—Too bad. ¡Prepara el culo, Greg!

—Oh por favor–musito René—. No es como si fuera virgen. Cada borrachera que se tira es una excusa para comer verga. Y créeme; a Gregorio le gusta beber.

—¡Ya, ya, no hace falta que me defiendan, joder! –gruñó Greg. Su ropa interior había estado bajada hasta sus rodillas. Se la terminó de bajar, entresacándola por sus pies—. ¿Quieres culo de negro? Te voy a dar culo de negro. ¡Prepárate porque te lo voy a exprimir!

Gregorio hizo caminar a Manuel hacia atrás, hasta que el chileno se topó con el borde de la cama. Sonriéndole al dominicano, se subió a esta, trepándose hasta quedar sentado en el centro de la misma, con las piernas extendidas y su pija apuntando al techo.

La botella de lubricante le fue tirada a Gregorio, quien derramó una buena cantidad sobre la el miembro de Manuel.

—Espera —dijo el chileno, cuando vio que Gregorio procedía a prepararse—. Déjame hacerlo.

* * *

Se acomodaron así: Gregorio frente a Manuel, de rodillas sobre la cama. Se apoyaba de los hombros de Manuel mientras este le sujetaba con una mano las caderas y con la otra preparaba su culo, la abundancia de lubricante se corría desde su entrada, pasando por el perineo del dominicano hasta llegar a la parte inferior de sus testículos, cayendo varias gotas sobre la cama. Manuel acariciaba toda la zona, descubriendo que Gregorio se afeitaba en ese lugar tan íntimo. Je, igual que Luciano.

Gregorio suspiraba y arqueaba la espalda, dándole una buena toma a Alexander, quien había sacado su móvil para grabar la escena.

—Jeje…faggot… —dijo Alexander, apuntándole a los chicos con su móvil y su erección. Si se percataba de la ironía de sus palabras o no, a nadie le importó.

—Quiero una copia de ese video —mencionó René, parado a su lado mientras veía a Manuel trabajar.

—Me apuntas la cara y te juro que te corto en dos —logró decir Gregorio, pero el tercer dedo que Manuel eligió meter en ese momento le hizo soltar un gemido que socavó grandemente el poder de su amenaza.

—Greg… —dijo Manuel en un susurro malicioso. El dominicano le miró, su rostro la pura definición de urgido. Manuel sonrió traviesamente. Gregorio se moría por su pija, ¿Para que hacerlo esperar?

—Móntame —le pidió, y luego agregó para deleite de los otros caribeños y futura mofa para el dominicano—. Hazlo de frente a la cámara. 

Gregorio le dio la espalda a Manuel, quien tuvo el primer asiento para ver el culo dominicano descender sobre su pija, enterrándola en lo profundo de su interior.

—Cuidado, por ahí dicen que el culo dominicano muerde —comentó René con un tono burlesco, provocando que Alexander volteara el rostro para esconder una risilla entre dientes.

Ni Manuel ni Gregorio contestaron, pues el sube y baja que el dominicano inició los mandó a ambos a otro mundo.

Gregorio parecía querer vivir a la reputación; tensaba y relajaba su cuerpo, subiendo y bajando rápidamente mientras emitía gruñidos reprimidos. Aunque apretaba los dientes, tenía una sonrisa extasiada en sus labios.

—Me quieres hacer correr de una vez, ¿verdad? —dijo Manuel, adivinando sus intenciones. Tomó a Gregorio de las caderas, haciéndole disminuir su velocidad—. Lo siento, Greg, pero planeo disfrutar tu culo lentamente, así que…

—Joder... —murmuró Gregorio, pero su sonrisa de placer no disminuyó—. ¡Joder, tu guevo me va a sacar todo lo puto de golpe!

—Bien…

—Hey, why are we out of this? —se quejó Alexander, dejando la cámara sobre un estante para que esta continuase su trabajo a solas. Se enganchó del brazo de René—. I wanna fuck too, you know…

—Nada entre nosotros —declaró René, sin dejar de mirar la escena—. Manuel es nuestro invitado, ¿recuerdas?

—Come on, just suck me a Little…

—No.

—Tócalo —la voz de Manuel llamó la atención de ambos—. René, déjame verte un poco sumiso hoy.

El haitiano se sobresaltó un poco ante el pedido, pero luego desvió la mirada aún lado y por primera vez en toda la noche, se ruborizó.

—Cómo quieres que…

—Deja que te chupe el culo —interrumpió Gregorio, sin dejar de trabajar encima de Manuel.

—Gregorio, eres un puto genio —declaró Manuel—. Más puto que genio, pero tú me entiendes.

Esto ganó una risilla del mencionado.

—Hell yeah, I can do this —Alexander tomó a René, quien estaba enmudecido ante lo que acababa de pasar, y lo llevó al gavetero.

—Míranos por el espejo, René —pidió Manuel mientras veía a Alexander hacer que el separara las piernas y arrodillarse para inspeccionar sus glúteos—. Quiero ver que expresiones pones cuando estas excitado.

Cuando René sintió la lengua de Alexander lamentó sobre su entrada antes de abrirse paso abruptamente dentro de su culo, se dio cuenta de algo:

Alexander obedeció el pedido de Manuel sin rechistar, a pesar de que era el “no-homo” más grande del Caribe. No era él quien mandaba esa noche. Tampoco Gregorio, el seductor del grupo. Quien mandaba esa noche era Manuel, el que le había chupado la pija a los tres al mismo tiempo.

Su fachada de control se desvaneció al instante, mirando al espejo para encontrarse a Manuel con la mirada clavada en él. Gimió largamente cuando Alexander lamió su entrada varias veces y succionó antes de volver a introducir su lengua.

Que Manuel siguiese a cargo. Obviamente sabía lo que hacía.

* * *

Gregorio se quejó cuando Manuel le hizo detener sus caderas por completo, pero igual se levantó cuando el chileno se lo pidió.

También les pidió a René y Alexander que parasen, y estos lo hicieron, René tomándose unos momentos para restaurar su compostura y ganar algo de fuerza en las piernas.

Manuel se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta Alexander, quien no esperaba ser besado en ese momento. La lengua de Manuel irrumpió en su boca, encontrando la suya y jugando con ella a su antojo. Su pija, apretujada contra la del chileno, reaccionó soltando un poco de pre-semen.

Cuando Manuel se separó para mirar a Alexander. Este le sonreía cómo si estuviese drogado. Conociéndolo, quizás y lo estaba.

—I could kill a man for you —dijo Alexander, atontado.

—Es que me llegó a la mente que no te había besado —explicó Manuel, dejando que un dedo viajase del pecho de Alexander hasta su pija, la cual apretó hacia abajo, soltándola y entreteniéndose al verla subir y bajar varias veces a causa de sus acciones. Su mirada se fijó ahora en René, quien ya sabía lo que le tocaba. Mientras caminaba hacia el haitiano, Gregorio aprovechó para abrazar al jamaiquino y ocupar su boca para seguir lo que Manuel había iniciado.

—Algo que dice que te vas a arrepentir de la mitad de cosas que has hecho y vas a hacer esta noche —comentó René, quien se había dado la vuelta para encarar al chileno, pero seguía apoyado del gavetero.

—¿Y en donde cae besarte? —inquirió Manuel, cortando la distancia entre ellos, respirando intencionalmente sobre el rostro de René mientras con sus ojos examinaba las expresiones que formaba el haitiano. Su mirada siguió bajando, viendo sin censura alguna el cuerpo expuesto de René. El haitiano no era musculoso cómo Gregorio, pero el trabajo le había dado un cuerpo que no tenía nada que envidiarle al dominicano.

René, sonrió y abrió la boca para responder algo posiblemente ingenioso, pero Manuel aprovechó ese momento para asaltar sus labios, mordisqueándolos mientras colocaba sus manos en la espalda del haitiano y lo hacía pegarse más a su cuerpo.

René reaccionó abrazándolo con fuerza, correspondiendo al beso con igual o aun más ansias que Manuel.

Manuel siempre había visto eso en René: Potencia contenida. Era algo que sospechaba que tenían en común. Sus manos subieron hasta la cabeza de René, tomando especial satisfacción en revolverle sus ordenados cabellos.

Para cuando se separaron, la cabellera de René le daba un aspecto al que Manuel definitivamente iba a sacar una foto mas tarde.

—Te quiero coger —dijo René, jadeante. La forma con la que miraba a Manuel sólo gritaba una cosa: hambre.

—Que bueno —respondió Manuel—. Porque no pienso salir de aquí sin haber probado todo lo que se mueva y tenga pico.

René lucio impactado por un momento, y luego se echó a reír, atrayendo la atención del dúo que los habían dejado a sus anchas hasta ese momento.

—Que, que —inquirió Gregorio, turnándose entre mirar a Manuel o René.

—Quiere hacer un gang-bang, lo escuché bien —respondió Alexander—. Mi lengua estaba ocupada, pero mis oídos estaban bien atentos.

Gregorio se tapó la boca para suprimir un grito de emoción. Lo cual no tenía sentido porque lo próximo que dijo fue “¡Culo chileno para todos!”. Si quería ser sutil con su emoción, pues lo arruinó con eso.

—Babe, gracias por esta oportunidad —dijo Alex, abrazando a Manuel por detrás—. No estaremos cogiendo tu culo, estaremos cogiendo tu corazón.

—Gracias… Aunque es a mi culo al que le estas pegando ese fierro que tienes entre las piernas ahora mismo.

—Shhhh, We are having a moment…

—¿Esto es Manuel hablando o el alcohol? —cuestionó René, arqueando una ceja, aunque sonriendo—. ¿Seguro que quieres ir tan lejos? No quisiera que las cosas se pusiesen rara entre nosotros luego de todo esto.

Manuel sonreía, pero se atrevió a girar los ojos.

—René, se las he chupado a los tres al mismo tiempo, y le cogí el culo a Gregorio cómo si no hubiese mañana. Si no toman la pista, se los digo directamente —Manuel se separó de Alexander, pasando a Gregorio y volviendo a la cama, gateando hasta llegar nuevamente al centro de ella, dándose vuelta y abriéndose de piernas, sonriéndoles a los caribeños—. Hoy tengo ganas de ser puto. Háganme lo que quieran, me va a gustar.

—Si señor —respondió Gregorio, como si estuviese hipnotizado.

—Si alguien lo toca antes que yo, juro que viviré para maldecirlos —dijo René de inmediato.

—Haces un buen argumento. Todo tuyo —ofreció Alexander.

—No me importa siempre y cuando tenga un turno para devolverle el favor con intereses —dijo Gregorio, encogiéndose de hombros.

Arreglado eso, los tres volvieron a mirar a Manuel, quien había tomado el lubricante entre sus manos y esperaba por ellos.

René caminó hasta la cama, gateando sobre ella hasta colocarse sobre Manuel, quien se dejó recostar sobre las sabanas. Manuel deseó con toda su alma que René fuese un experto en preparar para cogidas, porque el deseo en sus ojos le advertía que iba a darle cómo si quisiese que tuviese sus hijos.

* * *

La preparación se hizo más rápido de lo que a Manuel le hubiese gustado, pero cuando René le penetró, supo que había hecho un buen trabajo.

A René le gustaba coger de frente. Manos apoyadas a cada lado del rostro de Manuel, en medio de sus piernas. Le gustaba gemir a cada embestida. Más que eso, le gustaba provocar gemidos. Cambiaba el ángulo de sus embestidas, buscando el que más enloqueciera a Manuel.

Manuel no tenía punto preferido, era de gustos simples: Se contentaba con tener un pico dentro del culo haciéndole gemir y sentir escalofríos a pesar del calor en sus partes más intimas. Y René hacia tan bien ese trabajo que le costó dejarlo ir cuando el tiempo se acabó.

Cinco minutos por caribeño, así lo habían acordado para que nadie se corriera antes de tiempo. Que regla mas estúpida, reflexionaba ahora.

Ah, pero no podía quejarse de Alexander. Al jamaiquino le pareció ponerlo de espaldas, de a perrito. Mientras René era apasionado, a Alexander le gustaba hablar sucio. “Fucking bitch”, “your hole so tight”, “yes, give me some moans, you whore”, “Take my dick in your pussy”.

Alexander tiraba de su cabello con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba sus caderas para mantener un vaivén frenético que terminó por hacerle caer de cara en la cama, sus manos cediendo para dejarlo con el culo arriba a merced del jamaiquino. Manuel no dejó de gemir ni un momento, a veces quedándose sin aire.

Gregorio tuvo que literalmente arrancar a Alexander de Manuel para poder coger su turno.

—¡René, métele un tranquilizante o un vibrador! —gritó antes de centrarse en el joven en la cama.

Manuel no pudo decir nada. Apenas y podía respirar agitadamente. Alexander estaba loco. Era un maniático. Apenas y podía esperar para que fuese su turno nuevamente.

El estilo de Gregorio eran los halagos. Manuel no era vanidoso, pero era imposible no excitarse al oír al dominicano susurrarle lo mucho que lo enloquecía. Sus piernas se encontraban en los hombros de Gregorio, este diciéndole lo mucho que adoraba su culo, lo hermoso que eran sus gemidos, el cómo su orgásmica expresión le mandaba a la luna. Manuel semi-eyaculó ante las palabras de Gregorio.

La regla de los cinco minutos se acabó en ese momento.

* * *

Manuel aprendió muchas cosas esa noche. Aprendió que Alexander casi nunca daba el culo, pero que rogaba por pija si lo excitaban lo suficiente. Su segundo orgasmo lo tuvo mientras las piernas del jamaiquino estaban enroscadas alrededor de sus caderas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Gimió dentro de la boca de Alex mientras bombeaba más y más de sus fluidos dentro del mejor culo de Jamaica. 

Aprendió que Gregorio era el semental del Caribe, teniendo el pico más largo y sabiendo cómo usarlo. Su tercer orgasmo lo tuvo montando al dominicano, en una subversión de lo que habían hecho antes, solo que ahora llegando hasta su final; con Manuel expulsando sus fluidos en el pecho de Gregorio.

Pero su mejor descubrimiento, fue un René sin cohibiciones. Uno que pedía más, que pedía que no dejara de moverse. Uno que lo ponía de lado sobre la cama para que pudiese chupársela a Gregorio mientras deslizaba una y otra vez su miembro dentro de su entrada. Manuel tuvo su tercer orgasmo mientras René lo penetraba y Gregorio se corría en su rostro.

Uno que no se quedaba detrás, fue lo que Manuel experimentó cuando los dejaba hacer, cuando soltaba el control de la situación. Se encontró de rodillas nuevamente, con tres miembros frente a su rostro, soltando calientes descargas en su rostro. El resultado de esto fue su último y más débil orgasmo.

Manuel no sabía cuando finalmente terminaría la noche, pero definitivamente iba a vivirla al máximo.

* * *

—“Mátenme” —fue el primer pensamiento coherente de Manuel al abrir sus ojos vidriosos a causa de la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. El cansancio que sentía era terrible, pero cerrar los ojos y esperar no le trajo sueño. Era hora de levantarse, le decía su cuerpo. Qué asco.

—Oh, maldita sea…

René se enderezó a su lado, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano. Se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada. Y ambos decidieron que no harían nada para hacerse la vida más incómoda. Alexander y Gregorio se encontraban del otro lado suyo, imitando a los cadáveres.

—¿Aspirina? —preguntó Manuel.

—Dejé algunas en la primera gaveta —dijo René—. Aunque preferiría una bala en la cabeza. Pero algo es algo.

Manuel se rió un poco ante eso, lo cual fue mala idea porque su cabeza palpitó cómo reacción.

René se levantó primero. Manuel desvió la mirada para evitar ver el cuerpo del haitiano desnudo. Allí supo que no tenía una gota de alcohol en su cuerpo. Pero maldición, tampoco era que se arrepintiese de lo que hizo la noche anterior. Que no lo hubiese planeado era otra cosa.

De reojo vio a René buscar y ponerse su ropa interior. Gregorio no era el único con buenos glúteos.

—No te preocupes por esos dos, no se despiertan ni con cañones. Y cuando lo hagan, estarán recuperados. Hijos de la desgracia—. Mencionó René, volteándose a verlo.

—Hm. —respondió Manuel, levantándose. Su ropa interior estaba junto a sus pantalones junto a una lámpara, pero solo se puso sus bóxers para hacerle compañía a René.

El haitiano se inclinó frente a una pequeña nevera en una esquina, sacando dos botellas de agua.

—Ven —le indicó a Manuel mientras descorría unas cortinas que daban paso a un pequeño balcón.

Manuel se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles y René hizo lo mismo en la otra al frente suyo. Las pastillas fueron pasadas y tragadas al primer sorbo.

—Y… —René llamó su atención, pero cuando Manuel le miró, el haitiano había desviado la mirada hacia un lado. Sonreía un poco, pero lucia nervioso—. ¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche?

—No —respondió Manuel, de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces—. No esperaba nada de eso, y tampoco lo pensé mucho. Pero fue… una buena experiencia. 

—Hmm —contestó René, de pronto frotando la parte trasera de su cuello—Gracias por… dejarme participar.

—Yo debería darte las gracias —respondió Manuel, sonriendo mientras tomaba otro golpe de agua—. De paso, ese look te queda muy bien.

—Gracias —el nerviosismo abandonó al haitiano y Manuel supo que lo había hecho bien—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

—Tres días más.

—Bien, eso significa que actualmente podremos llevarte a conocer el país.

—No creo poder conocer a Gregorio más de lo que ya he hecho.

René actualmente rió ante esto. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta detenerse junto a Manuel. Para sorpresa del chileno, el haitiano se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. 

—Okey… esto está pasando.

—Advertencia justa —dijo René, pasando una mano por el cabello de Manuel—. Los caribeños hacemos terribles actores porno porque nos apegamos demasiado rápido.

—Tengo reputación de ser el desgraciado del sur —soltó Manuel, ya que estaban admitiendo cosas—. Y es cierto, soy un poco desgraciado.

—Pues tenemos eso en común.

Lo próximo que hizo René fue bajar su rostro lentamente. Para cuando sus labios tocaron los de Manuel, este lo esperaba. Compartieron varios besos cortos, tentando las aguas antes de sellar sus labios por varios segundos.

—Si no fuese por el palpitar en mi cabeza, este momento fuese perfecto —declaró Manuel.

—Cierto —respondió René con una expresión de irritación—. ¿Quieres compartir una tina conmigo? No… comparte una tina conmigo, por favor.

—Suena bien —aceptó Manuel, sonriendo tranquilamente, a pesar del malestar.

René le sonrió de vuelta, levantándose y tomando a Manuel de la mano para dirigirlo hacia el baño.

Manuel se pasó la próxima hora compartiendo la tina de baño con el haitiano, para luego tenerlo sentado sobre su regazo durante los siguientes veinte mientras intercambiaban diversidad de fluidos. El agua caliente les ayudó tremendamente con su malestar, y cuando Manuel se encontró iniciando los toques íntimos en el cuerpo de René y besándole en la parte trasera del cuello, supo que el resto de su estadía lo mandaría de muy buen humor a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo termino aquí porque amenazaba con seguir! Here is the most nsfw-chile tinguie que he hecho alguna vez. ¿Chile sonrojándose y siendo tímido en sexo? Not my thing. El caballero es un país de muchos años, he can take a dick just fine. In fact, I believe he can take three.


End file.
